Tear You Apart
by AllynDupe
Summary: Cloud Strife finds himself attending a HighSchool dance. However, he starts to dislike it even more than usual when he and Tifa come across their friend and Cloud's secret crush, Vincent, and his girlfriend. Awkwardness, as well as other things ignite.


Cloud Strife was clearly being forced to walk through the school doors. Cloud was also clearly being forced into going to one of those stupid highschool dances he hated so much. However, the one thing his best friend Tifa Lockhart couldn't force him into doing, was dressing up. For, it was Tuesday, October twenty-eighth, the official Halloween dance. And going in costume, was something this insecure, apathetic teenager simply would not do. Tifa's fingers circled his wrist like little angry snakes, pulling him, actually, flat out dragging him to the front counter where they were supposed to hand in their tickets. Cloud had a small, tingling urge in the back of his mind, that made him want to carelessly drop the ticket that was squeezed shut in his other hand, and pretend he lost it, so he could go home and not have to waste his time for four or five hours. However, his better judgement took his self control in a headlock, and there he was, handing the small, orange Halloween dance ticket to the female student behind the counter, dressed as a witch, with a huge purple hat and a plastic, warty and pale nose. He thought she looked very cliche, and even a little stupid, sitting behind there all alone, accepting tickets and telling everyone to 'have a good time'. It was something he'd never be able to pull off.

"Cloud, c'mon." He turned to his friend, realizing, but not paying much attention to the fact that he had spaced out, and was practically holding up the whole line of costumed guests behind him. Tifa was dressed as what she called a "cow-girl." Short jean skirt, cowboy hat, long, brown leather boots that reached to about her knees, almost as if to make up for the skirt's lack of length. Cloud thought she looked a little slutty, but, because she was his best friend, and that he was a little to afraid to, he didn't say a word and didn't plan to, either,

There was a good reason as to why Cloud simply didn't want to be here. He knew Vincent Valentine was going to be here. They were far from enemies, and they weren't the type of awkward friends that you couldn't bear standing next to for longer then five minutes. Cloud felt drawn to him, attracted and almost immobilized everytime he passed him by. Only problem was, Vincent belonged to Aerith, another good friend of Cloud's, He felt wrong, but he couldn't stop the feeling that Vincent should be his, and vice-versa.

_Got a big plan, his mind's set, maybe it's right.  
At the right place, and right time, maybe tonight.  
In a whisper or handshake, sending the sign.  
Wanna make-out and kiss hard, wait, nevermind._

Both Cloud and Tifa entered the Gymnasium side by side, hearing Lil' Wayne's "Lollipop" blasting from the speakers, even though not many people had gathered at that time. It was a song Cloud hated. 'Let my awful night begin.' The blonde thought, feeling bitter.

Tifa ran immidiatly over to where she spotted Aerith, and Cloud figured she had sonar-vision, because with all the bright flashing lights and the loud base in the speakers, he felt as though his senses were becoming numb. Or maybe she was used to dances, unlike himself. He followed her anyway, not noticing anybody else he could pay a visit to. Aerith, dressed as a angel, something Cloud almost figured of her considering her soft-spoken, graceful and otherwise perfect personality for her costume. However, unlike Tifa's, her costume was much more innocent, the white dress long, the shiney halo fixed over her head and the silver wings to her back.

Both girls embraced briefly, as Vincent walked up behind his girlfriend sleekly. He, like Cloud, was costumeless, and didn't seem to care much about sticking out like a black sheep in a white herd.

Cloud tossed a smile his way, and Vincent nodded a little in his direction, letting Cloud know he recieved the smile sucessfully. However, he didn't smile back. 'Maybe he doesn't want to be here..Just like me.' Cloud, thought, releasing a sigh as more people flooded into the gym like water into a sink.

"..Right, Cloud?"

'Damn.' He thought. "..Huh?" He looked to Tifa a second, wondering what he missed in her and Aerith's conversation.

"You're too cool to wear a costume." She repeated sarcastically.

"Yeah, whatever.." Cloud replied to her sarcasm, not really appreciating the fact that she seemed to constantly mock his lack of an outgoing personality. Not even fifteen minutes had passed, and he was already wishing it had been two hours.

_Late night in passing, mention it flip,  
To her best friend, it's no thing, maybe it slipped.  
But the slip turns to terror and a crush to like,  
And she walked in, he froze up, leave it to fright._

"Don't pick on him, Vincent didn't either." Aerith giggled. "I don't know what's up with guys and feeling silly from time to time."

"I know, right?" Tifa laughed as well, and their conversation continued.

Cloud felt good knowing he and Vincent had something common, even if it was the smallest and most irrelivant thing in his life. He wondered with a brief horror, was he obsessing?

Vincent's eyes locked into his, and remained there for a moment as Tifa and Aerith rambled on to eachother in the background, chuckling about eachothers thoughts and opinions about 'typical guys.'

Cloud couldn't bear to have Vincent's neverending, beautiful crimson eyes burn into his for any longer then about a minute, before he let the his own eyes drop down to his shoes. He could still feel Vincent's on him, or, he thought, and it made him feel weak, his heart race and very uneasy with a strange happiness. When he looked up, after a few minutes, Vincent was no longer looking in his direction, but, observing the room and the many people around him. Cloud felt disappointed as well as relieved, a feeling he didn't want to get used to.

A vile voice in his head reminded him briefly that Vincent belonged to Aerith. Cloud knew this, but didn't want to accept it. He somehow found himself trying to trap Vincent's eyes into his own again, when he realized, he had to get a hold of himself. And maybe away from the three friends around him.

"I'm gonna go sit on the stage." He stated randomly, and headed on his way, pushing through crowds of people who were dancing, talking or doing absolutely nothing. Cloud pulled himself up on the stage, next to the loud speaker that was spitting a song he didn't know very well. There was a little more relaxation being alone, as he felt the tension building in his muscles deflate.

_It's cute in a way, 'till you cannot speak,  
And you leave to have a cigarette, knees get weak.  
Escape was just a nodd and a casual wave,  
Obsess about it, heavy for the next two days._

Cloud's breath travelled in and out of his lungs, slowly, feeling heavy like water as he released it through his mouth. The base of the speakers pounded in his ears, the vibrations rattling off of it like mild earthquakes under his body. He had a headache that had hatched and begun to grow around the time he got in the car with Tifa so she could drive them out to the school. It got a little bigger inside the suffocating quiet of the lobby, and now that he was sitting right next to the loud speaker, this particular viral headache had swelled beyond belief. However, it was something to be ignored, as he observed all the dancing people, couples and friends, enjoying themselves, as well as subconciously watching the activities of Vincent, Aerith and Tifa from the corner of his eye.

He severely felt as if he was obsessing over Vincent. He felt creepy watching them from afar, like a sniper, or an owl hidden away in the captivity of the dark, lumionous trees. Trees that danced, and laughed. Outgoing trees. People. He shut his eyes, and sighed, wanting for the night to end more and more as each second passed in their own slow orginiality. The music rang in his ears, the lights reflected in his eyelids.

A hand was placed gently on his shoulder. Startled, Cloud opened his eyes and he looked down, to find the source. Zack Fair, another close friend of his. He stood on the ground, grinning up at Cloud, reeking of sunny disposition. "Hey, Cloud, having fun yet?" It seemed Zack simply knew his best friend had been forced to come here. Dances never were, and probably never would be, his thing. Zack had large, pointy brown ear fixed to the top of his head, and a spot drawn over one eye with what could have been Sharpie or black make-up. Cloud supposed he was meant to be a dog, considering that was the joke closely knit between himself and his circle of friends.

Cloud sighed under his breath, his eyes fixed to the scene where Aerith was hugging Vincent, Tifa focusing the camera on her phone to take a cute picture. "The time of my life.." Cloud whispered with remorse, under his breath, knowing all too well that Zack wouldn't be able to hear him over the loud volume of the heavy rap songs that both boys despised. "Uh, not really. It's so boring." His eyes didn't leave the scene of the flashing camera, the hugging couple. Jealousy was mixed with the blood in his veins.

_It's only just a crush, it'll go away.  
It's just like all the others, it'll go away.  
Or maybe this is danger, and he just don't know.  
You pray it all away, but it continues to grow._

"I hear ya." Zack pulled himself up on the stage alongside Cloud, sighing audiably. "I've been looking for Cissnei, but I can't find her. She said she'd be here, though.." There was mild disappointment shrouding Zack's normally cheery voice. It was pretty obvious he was crushing on a girl named Cissnei, ever since he met her over the summer. Lucky for him, she ironically ended up going to the same school as him.

Cloud wondered briefly, with the feeling of outcasted awkwardness, was he the only one who had romantic feelings for another guy? He ignored the bitter-sweet question, and turned to look at Zack. "She's probably looking for you, too. Don't stop trying, I don't think she stood you up." Cloud told him, before shutting his eyes again, waiting for Zack's voice, loud and strained over the music.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Just after Zack's sentance ended briefly, so did the current song. It was replaced with a slow moving, sappy ballad. The ones that couples danced to. "Oh, I gotta go Cloud. Gotta find Cissnei, I'm gonna see if I can get her to dance with me." Zack grinned, turned around quickly and was off towards the crowd of people. As he departed the scene, his blonde-haired best friend noticed that there was a furry brown tail, attached to the other boy's lower back, which he assumed, was serving as a tail for his puppy outfit.

Cloud stepped back down onto the floor, wanting to make tracks for the guys bathroom. He didn't like watching the couples dancing, it made him feel lonely, and pushed away from true happiness and society. Going in the bathroom for the whole song would fix most of the issue, sheltering him from watching it, and containing his jealousy a little better. Just as he feet began to make movements to where he knew the bathroom to be, a hand grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. Tifa.

"Cloud, you wanna dance with me?" She questioned innocently, her hand's grip not loosening on his shoulder. Cloud had no true interest in dancing with her, however, he just figured he might as well. It would keep Tifa from getting hurt or offended and hating him, and besides, it's not like they were getting married.

_I want to hold you close,  
Skin pressed against me tight.  
Lie still, close your eyes girl.  
So lovely, it feels so right._

Cloud and Tifa decended to the dancefloor, among several other slow dancing couples. She wrapped her arms carefully in an embrace like pattern around his neck, and Cloud did the same with her waist, feeling the soft, bare skin of her sides under his hands.

Just as the pair started to sway in the delicate motion needed for this dance style, Cloud spotted Vincent and Aerith, only two or three meters away from them. They held eachother close, moving their bodies in the same boring pattern of circles, that he and Tifa were doing as well. He watched them tentatively, as Tifa rested her head gently on his shoulder.

Cloud listened to the songs lyrics drone on in the background. Sure, they were nice, and romantic, however, the lazy melody made him feel drowsy, the slow pattern everyone slow dancing was taking, not helping.

Subconciously, Cloud continued to watch Vincent and his girlfriend dance close by, trying to catch Vincent's eye, while devising a plan to avoid Tifa when the next slow song made it's awkward appearence. This time, after three or four songs of sitting on the stage, he would go hang out around by the washroom door. That way, as soon as he heard the low down, soft beated song start up, he would rush into the bathroom, making Tifa unable to seek him out for a second dance, and, making him unable to be jealous of Aerith. It seemed like a well formed plan to him, and it was of a basic format he wouldn't mind following.

Finally, Vincent, probably feeing someone's eyes glued to him like someone would feel a spider crawling up their leg, looked upwards and directly into Cloud's longful gaze. Vincent's glistening, gorgeous eyes that Cloud adored so much told a story; however, it was one that was in a forgein language, for Cloud could not read what it as saying. Both boys, entranced by one-another's stare, remained that way, except for when the circle turned them away from eachother, while not losing focus of their dancing.

It was a long song, to Cloud's dismay. A long song, and a terribly long, awkward dance. However, once it was over, Cloud felt more relieved then he probably ever has. He made his way back to the stage, feeling tension drain from his body like squeezing out a sponge. Just being away from Vincent somehow helped him, as much as he felt that he wanted him more every time he laid eyes upon him.

_I want to hold you close,  
Soft breath, beating heart.  
As I whisper in your ear,  
I wanna fucking tear you apart._

When he arrived, however, he saw Zack sitting alone, looking discouraged as the next energetic song came on, and the once slow moving crowd started up hyperactively once again. Cloud lauched himself up onto the stage using his arms, and put at hand modestly on Zack's broad shoulder. "Didn't find her?"

"Nope," Zack sighed, closing his eyes an instant. Cloud figured the bright lights were giving him a headache. "No luck at all. I'm starting to wonder if she even came at all.."

"Hey, I don't think Aerith and Tifa are busy." Cloud lied, as he could clearly see the two girls taking pictures together in the crowd of dancing people. Vincent stood there, unmoving. Cloud wanted to see if he could use Zack's urgency to find his crush as a reason to get close to his own. "They might've seen her..Why don't you go ask them to help?" He suggested casually, pointing them out in the crowd before leaning back on his hands and watching the light patterns dancing on the ceiling for a couple of moments.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt. But, Cloud--I'll be back, if she still doesn't exist." Zack then grinned, and Cloud felt better seeing this expression on his face. There was always something about that guy, that nobody liked seeing him upset. If he wasn't happy or even cheerful, he wasn't really he scurried, towards where Cloud had singled their other friends out.

He watched his little plan carry itself out tediously, feeling pleased as Aerith and Tifa headed off hurriedly with Zack, speaking, quick and brief, to Vincent before their departure and disappearence into the swarm. His eyes followed the little trio until they were, indeed out of sight. Now was his chance to catch Vincent alone. However, when he turned his eyes back to where the extreamly uninterested teen had previously been standing, he was no longer there. People he didn't recognize now danced, where Vincent had been previously, motionless and emotionless.

The blonde's eyes scanned the groups of heavily sweating people, the flamboyantly colored lights flashing and reflecting off their skin, their shadows appearing off and on, on the white back wall. Using his eyes only, he pushed and shoved people, wriggled his way through tight packed crowds, and examined every face for the one he had on his thoughts. However, no luck at all. He started to feel rather discouraged and glum, himself, but didn't stop searching with his vision.

Songs passed, several of them, as Cloud just sat there, unmoving, feeling down extreamly low. However, he realized it would be a good idea to head to the guys washroom, considering he had a bad feeling. A feeling that if he didn't leave to go at that very instant, the next slow song would sneak up on him once again, and so would Tifa.

He hopped off the stage, and starting walking towards the location of the bathroon, still keeping an eye out for Vincent. He started to quicken his pace as the song he had been earlier listening to, ended, and another love song was broadcasted, thanks to the DJ. Soon the handle was in his grip, and then he was in. In, and safe. Finally. However, to his surprise, when he took note of his surroundings, a shock was dealt to him when he noticed Vincent, leaning up against the cold wall, eyes closed, motionless. Cloud swallowed hard. This was it.

_Then he walked up and told her, thinking maybe it'd passed.  
And they talked and looked away a lot, doing the dance.  
Her hand brushed up against his, she left it there.  
Told him how she felt and then they locked in a stare._

"Where have you been all night, Cloud?" Vincent asked randomly, after opening his eyes. "I saw you when we arrived, and dancing with Tifa. Otherwise.." His voice trailed, as he proceeded to stand up straight and no longer resumed using the wall as a crutch.

"Just around, I guess.." Cloud replied, shifting uneasily in his skin. "..Why are you in here, anyway?" He asked quizzically, approaching him a little further until they were at least face to face.

"I don't like dancing, so I'm trying to avoid Aerith." Vincent responded, without much doubt or guilt. He stuffed his hands in his hoodie pockets, shifting his eyes away from Cloud an instant. However, they were back almost immidatly, cutting into Cloud's like a needle pentrated flesh. "It might sound unethical, but.." Again, his voice trailed, stolen away by the barren silence of the boy's washroom.

"That's actually my reason, too.." Cloud responded, feeling insecure and a little wrong. "I don't even feel like that toward Tifa, at least you have a little motivation." He complained, releasing a sigh that was infected with mild frustration.

Vincent smirked, and did nothing more. There was that story again. Only this time, it was told by his lips, in another language again. Cloud's eyes fell softly to the floor, trying to avoid feeling awkward easily, something he was severely guilty of.

Cloud barely registered what happened next, as Vincent grabbed him almost viciously by the shouders, and forced him into the largest toilet stall. The other boy came in himself, slamming and locking the door. He turned, looking almost apologetic upon seeing the startled look enveloping Cloud's facial features.

_They took a step back, thought about it, what should they do?  
'Cause there's always repercussions when you're dating in school.  
But their lips met, and reservations started to pass.  
Whether this was just an evening or a thing that would last._

However, that faded quicky and he started to speak, his voice a whisper that sent chills wracking Cloud's spine. "I know Tifa, and so do you. We both know she wouldn't mind coming in the guys bathroom to seek us out. This is safer." His voice was re-assuring, but there was something else cowering behind that. What it was, Cloud was delicately unsure. All he knew was that he liked it.

A bigger surprise then the quick rush of being shoved into the stall, and a much more pleasant one, was being pressed against the closed stall door, and having Vincent's lips land down on his own.

However, the dark haired, crimson eyed boy recoiled quickly, to Cloud's dismay. His hands were still firmly pressed down on Cloud's shoulders, almost as if holding him in place regardless of the uneventful couple of minutes.

_Either way he wanted her, and this was bad.  
Wanted to do things to her, it was making him crazy.  
Now a little crush turned into a like,  
And now he wants to grab her by the hair and tell her._

It seemed Vincent couldn't ignore the longing, distant look in the other boys hazed blue eyes any longer. Again, their lips joined quickly, this time longer lasting and a lot more intimate. Vincent's tounge beckoned for further entry, and Cloud, feeling a little hesitant but enjoying this nonetheless, allowed it and felt the pleasure of the other boys tounge exploring and visiting every inch on his mouth_._

_I want to hold you close._

Vincent's hands slowly removed themselves from Cloud's shoulders, and the blonde was unsure of whether it was in a hesitant way, or an almost teasing way. Either way, they gradually moved down his chest, as Cloud ran a single hand through Vincent's long, shadow colored locks.

_Skin pressed against me tight._

Vincent's hand was warm, the heat seeping through his clothes, as it carressed his body, all the way down to the zipper in his jeans. Before proceeding to go back up, under his shirt, and hoodie this time, pushing both articles of clothing up. Cloud felt his skin break out in goosebumps as Vincent's hand slid against it gently. He held back a gaping urge to moan in pleasure, realizing they were in a public bathroom and that would be a bad idea.

_Lie still, close your eyes girl._

The audiable squeak of the guys room door being shoved open to allow someone else entry, was then heard. Cloud's heart pole-vaulted up into his mouth, and he started to push Vincent away. However, Vincent held him close in a way that was something like a loose embrace, as if to say, calm down. His nervousness increased steadily, even as he was still, in Vincent's arms, as he recognized the two voices. The two female voices, ones that belonged to Tifa and Aerith, speaking their names, puzzled. A mix of emotions were swirling in his soul, nervousness, guilt, longfulness and more, as Vincent didn't stop caressing his chest, his hips..his entire body, and didn't release his lips completely. Cloud felt wrong, but he couldn't stop. He didn't prevent Vincent from taking control of him. He felt sedated by the other boys prescence.

_So lovely, it feels so right._

"I figured they'd be in here.." Cloud couldn't help but feel a little bad upon hearing the deflated disappointment in Aerith's kind voice.

However, as he continued his quiet, secretive and sweet make-out session with his close friend's boyfriend, he realized how much he didn't care. He had been disappointed all night. Besides, he wanted to be Vincent's, even if this was the only way to achieve that goal.

"I did too." Tifa responded, mildly sighing. "I mean, we've practically been all over the damn dance floor, and they weren't out in the cafeteria or outside or anything.." The girl with the long dark hair sounded more frustrated than she did heart broken or sad. "..Well, whatever I guess. If they want to avoid us that's their problem. We'll just hace a little break for some girl talk." Cloud detected the hint of a grin in Tifa's voice, as she continued to speak. "How are you feeling about Vincent these days?"

"Great. Seriously Tifa, I think he's my soulmate..It feels like we were meant to be together." Aerith's voice was dreamy and dazed, a lovestruck melody. Cloud thought he sensed a pin point of guilt enter Vincent, as he stopped kissing him, standing still and listening for just a moment. However, Vincent sprang back onto his lips within seconds, something for which Cloud felt relief.

"And you? You like Cloud a lot, don't you?" Aerith's voice branded an innocent question.

"Well, yeah. I think he's the one for me. I trust him so much, and just.." Tifa's voice trailed off, before she picked it up and got it back on track seconds later, sounding happier and brighter then ever. "I've known him for a long time, so, I feel like we'll be perfect for eachother." Tifa giggled a little, followed by Aerith. Cloud felt sick, longing for the girls to leave so he could enjoy Vincent's hands all over him without the burden of guilt growing steadily under his skin.

Regardless, he accepted Vincent's tounge into his mouth once again, as he listened to both girls talk, enveloped in the hostile and seemingly empty bathroom outside the stall. Soon, they heard silent signs of them being finished up, before the squeak came to mark their leaving. Cloud could feel Vincent breathing on his ear shortly after, and he nipped the lobe gently. "When you told me earlier, " He whispered into the blonde's ear, slow and seductive. "About avoiding Aerith, you thought that I actually had motivation to dance." He continued. "You're wrong. When did I ever tell you I loved Aerith, face to face?"

Cloud was a little shocked. However, he was more pleased then shocked, as he wrapped his arms around Vincent's neck, wanting him almost unbearably, wanting the feel Vincent's skin on top of his own.

_I want to hold you close.  
Soft breath, beating heart.  
As I whisper in your ear,  
I wanna fucking tear you apart._

The slow song both Vincent and Cloud had been aiming to avoid was long over. However, as they stood in the bathroom stall, Cloud's back still to the closed door, their eyes joined together in a deep, unmoving stare. It was just as if they had the ability to exchange thoughts. Neither of them wanted to leave. Again, their lips pressed together passionately.

However, as much as it was something both boys hated to think about, they had to go out. If they disappeared for a long time, perhaps the rest of the night, there would be no reason in hell for Aerith and Tifa not to see the dirty reality through them. Cloud got out of the way of the stall door, as Vincent unlocked it and stepped out. Cloud followed him lacking reluctance, as they headed to the mirrors over the three sinks.

Both boys fixed their hair, and made themselves look, more presentable and innocent, not as of they were enjoying a short make-out session with one another while the girls searched desperately for them. They needed to act like they had been perilously looking as well.

When Cloud decided he looked okay, he stole another glance at Vincent. He hadn't quite finished editing his outer appearance. Cloud shut his eyes momentarily, listening to the heavy hum and thumping of the numbed base from the hectic gymnasium. He had never felt so dreadfully awful and sick to his stomache, yet exceptionally terrific and pleased.

Vincent gripped his shoulder with one hand. He had a firm grip. Cloud opened his eyes, a little bit startled out of a blooming trance. "Let's go." Both boys started towards the exit, but nearly jumped out of their skin when the door opened, just as Vincent layed a hand on the room temperature, germ infested door knob.

Tifa and Aerith entered, nearly bumping into the boys in their rush.

Aerith looked startled, confused and a little annoyed, all emotions that belonged to the same negative family. "..Vincent, where have you been?" She questioned, obviously curious and quizzical.

"Aerith." Vincent stated, looking at her calmly, although Cloud could tell he had gotten quite the fright. "I've been looking for you, too..We came in here about a minute ago for a little break from the crowds."

"Where have you been?" Tifa almost demanded, crossing her arms and looking awfully frustrated in the pale white lighting of the bathroom.

"We were wondering the same thing." Cloud replied, following the undiscussed plan.

He glanced at the door, wanting to just run for it. Break through it, burn it down, something..This dance hadn't been his cup if tea, and neither was the guilt sleeping heavily on his shoulders. However, something Cloud was positve he would never understand, was the fact that he had to feel guilty for loving someone. Sure, it was mostly the secret making out that the guilt originated from, but he knew himself that he wouldn't have let it happen, let himself lose control, if it wasn't love that he felt for Vincent.

_I want to hold you close,  
Skin pressed against me tight.  
Lie still, close your eyes girl.  
So lovely, it feels so right._

"Well, are we going back out, or what?" Tifa questioned, leaning on the cold wall behind her, still looking a little irritated.

"Well, yeah!" Aerith responded, sounding more cheerful the she had previously, and looking the part as well. Her evergreen eyes had since brightened, and her lips had perked into her usual smile. "So, let's go. The next slow song should come on soon, I missed dancing with you Vincent."

There was a bitterness in Vincent's expression, that Cloud was sure only he saw, as Aerith threw her arms around him in a hug. He hugged back, of course, as Tifa whipped out her small, pink cellphone and snapped more pictures. Aerith posed with Vincent so they were both facing the camera. Vincent looked bored and un-interested.

"You don't like pictures, do you Cloud?" Tifa asked him, slamming closed her cell and jamming in back in her purse.

"Uhh, no." Cloud replied simply, avoiding her constant stare by looking elsewhere.

A couple of guys walked into the bathroom, pushing through the group of four without an 'excuse me' or apology. They didn't really seem to care much. As they walked through, Cloud noticed Aerith pass Tifa an uneasy glance, as if to say "Can we PLEASE get out of here?" Tifa nodded, and opened the door. Vincent and Cloud followed just because, as much as they wished they could hide back in their stall as if the girls had never entered the picture.

There was another fast, upbeat rap remix on blasting from the speakers, and the crowd headed to the stage to sit together. Vincent sat next to Aerith, his arm gently resting across her shoulders. Her head was depending on his chest for support, as she rested herself close to him. Tifa had one hand loosely rested over Cloud's, as inwardly awkward as it made him feel. He looked around the room, not wanting to look at Tifa, or the guy who had his heart snuggling with someone else.

_I want to hold you close,  
Soft breath, beating heart.  
As I whisper in your ear,  
I wanna fucking tear you apart._

His eyes fell to the wall close to the girl's bathroom, and the scene he observed, made him smile a tiny bit. Zack was leaning against this wall, talking actively to Cissnei. He was surprised his fake dog tail wasn't wagging.

Cissnei was dressed in a dark suit with a tie, and he could see that she had a dark pair of shades pushed up onto her head, probably so she could make eye contact with Zack while they talked. He had no idea in the slightest what she was supposed to be, it made no sense to him. However, he quickly decided it was an inside joke of some sort with her close friends, and decided not to take further notice of it.

They were talking, and laughing, obviously having a great time. Cloud enjoyed seeing the love bug biting people, it always made him feel happy. Moving his eyes bacause he didn't want to feel like a creep if one of them noticed his staring, Cloud looked away and observed other things. He was amused watching other people dance, couples, friends, everything. Guys surrounded by girls, girls surrounded by guys. He was sure there wasn't one type of scenario that wasn't on the dancefloor. However, the boys amusement fell to the dirty gym floor when the next slow song started up, a signal of doom, a stressful laugh of pity.

Tifa grabbed his hand. "Let's go!" She sounded happy; Cloud feeling much the opposite. The feeling of deja-vu infiltrated Cloud's mind as he had Tifa made way with the same procedures as before. Her arms around his neck, his around her waist, and the dizzy, awfully drowsy circular swaying.

Vincent and Aerith were the same. And again, as their vision met in the flashing lights and stuffy atmosphere, Vincent's gaze told the story. This time, it was pure English to Cloud. It told the story of a future secret they would guard between them. The secret of potential love, and making love. A morally wrong tale this was, but Cloud didn't mind much. He felt amazing about and around Vincent and would do anything to be in his arms. Even betray Aerith's trust. Even break Tifa's heart. As they continued to dance and their vision was disconnected, Cloud smiled to himself. It would only be a matter of time.

_**Tear You Apart//End.**_


End file.
